Orange Star
The OS-1 Orbital Space Station, also known informally and unofficially as the Orange Star or as The Star, is the most powerful space-station and super-weapon in the Universe, even more so then the evil Galactic Empire's Death Star. It began life as the Separatist Ultimate Weapon before becoming the Expeditionary Space Planetoid Development Initiative after it ceased to be a Separatist project and became a Imperial one in 19 BMY. The station is only used to destroy evil planets, create new ones, and to preserve peace and justice. Production Information Name: Orange Star Picture: Manufacturers: *Imperial Department of Scientific and Military Research (steel and quadanium, coating of the station surface, defenses, superlaser, barracks, supervision of construction) *Federation Fleet Systems (hypermatter reactor, computer systems, emergency life modules, security systems, holodecks) *Skywalker Industries (sublight engines, navigational matrix, hyperspace generators, navigational systems, holographic systems, tractor beam generators) *Youngian Industries (exterior, shuttle and elevator system, communications and internet system) Model: OS-1 Orbital Space Station Class: Deep space mobile space-station Technical Specifications Length: 160 kilometers Width: 160 kilometers Height/Depth: 160 kilometers Mega-light: 10 Engine units: Falcon Sepima 40-1 sublight engines (2) Hyperdrive rating: 0.1 (Warp 11) Hyperdrive system: Isu-Sim SP494 hyperspace generators (986) Power plant: Federation Fleet Systems SFS-CR3099000 hypermatter reactor (1) Armament: *Concave Dish Composite Beam Superlaser (1) **Range 80,477,900 kilometers into deep space *Falcon and Bak super-blaster batteries (15,600) *Falcon and Bak turbo-laser batteries (20,100) *Federation and Tam heavy turbo-laser batteries (15,600) *SFS LS-9 laser cannons (12,500) *Borstel I-LOM-90 ion cannons (9,100) *SB regular torpedo cannons(4,500) *Enterprise D photon torpedo armories (19,700) *Phylon tractor beam generators (768) *Charged-particle blaster (9,100) *Magnetic rail-guns (1,400) *Proton torpedo banks(1,300) *Surface cannons (900) *Bank guns (400) Complement: *Galactic carriers (10) *Strike cruisers (400) *Star-fighters (700,800) *Assault shuttles (8,700) *Destroyers (1,400) *Dreadnoughts (3,000) *Imperial Walkers (1,000) *Merchant ships (10,100) *Supply ships (2,000) *Soldier drop-ships (1,860) *Star-ships (14,000) Crew: *Regular crew-members (343,160) *Officers (827,000) *Aides (600,000) *Sub-officers (1,200,000) *Support and maintenance crew (3,400,000) *Troopers (1,343,000) *Pilots (15,246,600) *Ship support crew (20,140,500) *Support robots, droids, and androids (41,467,000) *Guards (25,470, depending) *Gunners (2,468,300) *Passengers (896,182,900) *Children (433,158,988) Other systems: *High speed turbolift and elevator system *Communications, television, holodecks, and internet system *Emergency use life-support modules *Orange Star computer system *Orange Star security system Usage Roles: *Battle-station *Space-station *Carrier *Cruiser Era: Present-day era (Imperial Era) Affiliation: *Galactic Empire Earliest sighting: 19 BMY Completed: 0 BMY Commanders: *Regional Governor Willhuff Tarkin (Main Commander) *Fleet Admiral Conan Motti (Naval Commander and Operations Officer) *Army General Cassie Tagge (Army Commander) Description see also Detailed Description of Orange Star The basic structure of the station is a sphere the size of a average moon, with a kilometer-wide trench with a length of 503 kilometers, containing the majority of the station's training centers, docking bays, supply posts, storage bays, drive thrusters, sensor arrays, and tractor beam systems along the equator. Halfway between the equator and north pole are two supplementary trenches, which hold emergency docking bays, secondary storage posts, and some emergency tractor beam systems. The station is roughly 160 km (99 miles) in diameter. It was originally intended to be 120 km (75 miles) in diameter, but this was modified before the first stages of construction began. The Orange Star is divided into two hemispheres, each subdivided into 12 bridge-controlled zones. Each zone is led by a zone captain. To further organize the station's immense activity, sectors for certain activities have been designated within each zone. The sectors are Command, Military and Security, Technical and Ship Service, and Civilian Service. Each sector is led by a local officer, who answers to his respectful zone captain. The northern hemisphere holds the main armament of the station, which serves as both a offensive and defensive weapon, a fearsome superlaser. This weapon has the external appearance of a bowl several kilometers wide. When activated, eight separate beams are each intiated by a crystal through the Particle accelerator tubes, amplified through rings, and conjoined to form one of eight separate beams that will focus outside the dish, focusing into a point to form a single incredibly powerful superlaser beam. The superlaser has adjustable power settings, with different levels allowing the destruction and creation of all types of moons, planets, and suns, and the destruction of all types of ships and other spacecraft. Blasts with the power to destroy all types of ships and smaller spacecraft and destroy/create all types of moons require a recharge rate of 5 minutes, 30 minutes of recharge time to destroy and create all types of planets, and 1 hour of recharge time to destroy and create all types of suns. The Orange Star comprises 84 separate internal levels, stacked south to north. A level is led by a level captain. Each level is divided into 257 sub-levels, each led by a local captain. A nominal number of levels are then stacked around the surface of the sphere, encompassing the inner stacked levels and sub-levels. Levels closest to the surface are oriented towards the Orange Star core, with inner levels oriented towards the South Pole. Facilities include parks, spas, shops, holodecks, barracks, restaurants and liquor bars, and other amenities for the Human/Alien crew, as well as numerous maintenance necessities such as trash compactors, like Garbage Compactor 3263827, or air conditioning vents, such as Vent 18728. The entire hull of the planetoid is covered in quadanium steel, painted with nearly impenetrable dark orange. This steel alone is strong enough to resist phasers, quantum torpedoes, photon torpedoes, and proton torpedoes. The station also bears two sub-light engines in the core, which allow regular space travel, as well a formidable hyper-drive system. Driven by 986 gigantic individual generators tied to one navigational matrix, the Class 0 hyper-drive is more then fast enough to allow the Orange Star to travel from Earth to Coruscant (a distance of over 100 dimensions, each dimension at least 130,000 light years wide) in only twenty minutes. It can cross whole galaxies in only two minutes. The incredible power harnessed by the station, as well it's great size, grants the Orange Star a series of magnetic and artificial gravitational fields similar to those of Jupiter's. All engineers working near the highly radioactive engines are forced to wear radiation suits in order to keep harmful exposure to a minimum. Near the northern pole, a hundred meter tower was constructed and is shielded to near impenetrability for the Emperor to use as personal quarters while on board. Operational command of the space station takes place from the over-bridge, which includes the conference room. At any given time, around 1.4 billion personnel and passengers (excluding visitors, androids, and children) are on the station. History Star Wars and Star Trek beginnings The initial technical design of the Orange Star, originally referred to as the Secret Weapon, was created by Geonosian Industries in conjunction with the Klingon and Romulan Empires, as well the Confederacy of Independent Systems, calling for a spherical-like battle-station capable of destroying Galactic Republic forces and planets using a massive "power-laser". In 21 BMY, the Confederacy began construction on their Secret Weapon, under orders from Count Dooku, the Leader of the Confederacy Council and Public Head of State. Hundreds of thousands of workers were busy building the Weapon throughout the war. However, by 20 BMY, only half of the steel frame had been completed, due to financial problems (the station cost $150 billion dollars a month to construct) and occurring sabotages or infiltrations by pirates, space rogues, vampires, and bounty hunters. Each sabotage, set back work on the station at least five months. The Confederacy and Geonosian Industries never did complete the Weapon. As the Separatists lost more battles, they continually had to move the incomplete Weapon else-where, setting back completion another two years. Construction was set back more as the Confederacy fell into bankruptcy. In 19 BMY, the Galactic Republic discovered the existence of the incomplete "Grand Weapon", through the use of secret agents, and decided to capture it for their own uses. As the Wars came to a close, a regiment of Republic troopers (the specialized 190th unit) captured a small sample of what would become the Orange Star superlaser. During the last weeks of the war, the Separatist Council debated on creative practices to prolong the war to complete the Weapon, although construction on the project had to be halted due to low funds. Imperial construction Following the elimination of the Separatist Council and offical termination of the Wars in June 19 BMY, the majority of their holdings were captured by the newly proclaimed Galactic Empire, formed from the victorious Republic. One of these included the unfinished battle-station. The Emperor developed a plan for a "power star", with the assistance of the Skywalkers and Enterprise crew, both demanding a station to resist the evil Death Star, with the power to destroy AND create moons, planets, and suns, as well destroy ships. Soon, construction of the incomplete station (which only consisted of a half-finished steel frame) was renewed under Imperial supervision. The main corporations that constructed the station were Federation Fleet Systems, Skywalker Industries, Youngian Industries, and the Imperial Department of Scientific and Military Research. A architect named Hendrick Jameson, a Twilight-dimension native who had played a major role in developing the plans for the Orange Star, was appointed supervisor of the project and chief architect. To assist in the construction of the super-weapon, Supervisor/Chief Architect Jameson and the manufacturing companies, with the support of the Empire, recruited hundreds of thousands of Wookiees, Humans and Klignons, Cardassians, Romulans, Ferengi, Cytherians, and numerous thousands of other workers of various species to build the station. They would later be stationed at Caselpayre, the last construction site, where the station's superlaser was assembled. The Empire had to raise taxes by over sixty percent and subtract trillions of dollars earmarked for the Ministry of Health and Human Services and Ministry of Interstellar Transportation to pay for the construction of the station. However, the project nearly ended before it began. Although the technology of the Orange Star was extremely impressive, actually building it proved to be more difficult than anyone imagined. The project was dragged out over a nineteen-year period as numerous labor union disputes, along with supply, design, administrative, and other problems slowed the construction. The corporations who built the Star, as well the Empire itself almost went bankrupt. Efforts were not helped by repeated—albeit usually unsuccessful—sabotage efforts, by pirates, vampires, and villains (including the Twilight Vampires, the True Blood Vampires, and several Supervillians (including Doomsday, Darkseid, General Zod, Lord Voldemort, Myggeto, Mystique, and numerous others). Actual effective work on the station took less than two years, and involved countless resources from every single corner of the Empire being funneled to complete the project. Of particular concern was the technology required to create the massive superlaser, the very heart of the weapon. To this end, Jameson brought some of the most brilliant minds of the Universe together (including Anakin Skywalker, Montgomery Scott, and Geordi La Forge), building a proof-of-concept model at the Temporal Installation, a collection of black holes in the Star Trek dimension. This model would eventually become known as the Orange Star prototype. The earliest reference to the term "Orange Star" was in c. 5 BMY, when Imperial Advisor Arles Lesson wrote a official memorandum concerning the progress and details of the project. Once the Emperor began referring to the station as "my Orange Star", the name stuck. Even before the Orange Star became fully operational, it's detention blocks began to fill with detainees. Dangerous political and military insurgents, vampires, villains, dangerous pirate forces, and even soldiers of the Confederacy of Mythical States, as well other enemies of the Empire, were locked in the station. Destruction of Caselpayre Finally, in October 0 BMY, the Orange Star was complete. After the Coalition of Villains and Brotherhood of Mutants had unsucessfully attacked the station, the Emperor and Supervisor Jameson made the decision to relocate the Star. But before going underway, the Emperor decided to test the Superlaser's capablity of destorying and, more especially, creating a planet. However, the Superlaser was not completely ready. During the Coalition attack, the Superlaser had been fired at only 10% power to destory the main Villain battleship. A week had passed since that attack, but the Superlaser was only at 33% of it's present strength. No one was sure how much damage the Superlaser could inflict at this rate, or create, for that matter. It was known a shot of this percentage could exterminate life. While the Superlaser was being prepared, the workers and beings who lived on the planet, were helped on to ships and capsules, with many of their possessions, and transported off-world to the Federation section of the Star Trek dimension. A hour after the last worker left the planet, the Orange Star fired. This first one-third shot was a planet-killer in itself. Although it didn't physically destory Caselpayre, it did terminate all life on the surface. The atmosphere itself became a massive firestorm, burning the ozone layer of Caselpayre, and the planet's core became unstable. The tectonic plates shifted over one another, causing massive waves in the planet's oceans and extreme volcanic activity all across the surface. 75 minutes after the first blast, the Orange Star fired a second time. This shot further intestifed the seisimic effects, causing whole mountains and plateaus to rise and fall in a manner of seconds, and the whole surface to be covered with lava and molten rock. The oceans dried up. Caselpayre had gone from a verdant world of deep green, broken by rivers and sea, to a lifeless sphere of pure red, resembling Mars and Venus combined. The final shot was fired 79 minutes after the second. When the final shot hit, Caselpayre shattered into billions of small fragments, ranging from pebble to mountain-sized. The planet no longer existed as a single entity in terms of the Casel system's gravitional confulgration.The Orange Star itself recorded the impact of thousands of fragments against the station's shields, none of which caused damage even worth mentioning. Present Since then, the Orange Star has continued on it's primary mission. So far, the Station has destroyed more then 40,000 corrupted planets, 30,000 ships, and 2,000 suns. It has created 34,000 worlds and 140 moons. Comparison to the Death Star The Orange Star can be compared to both of the Death Stars of the real-life Star Wars saga. Like the Death Stars, the Orange Star is a battle-station, space-station, and super-weapon. It looks exactly the same like the Death Stars, but has a orange color, representing good, and not evil. The weaknesses of the Death Stars' superlaser, defenses, etc. have been addressed considerably in the Orange Star. The Orange Star's hyper-drive is at least three times as fast as that of Star Wars' Millennium Falcon. It's Class 0 hyperdrive allows a travel of over several trillion light years in less then one hour, while the Death Star would take days to cross that distance. The superlaser only requires 5 minute recharge time to destroy/create moons and destroy ships, compared to at least one hour to the First Death Star. It would take only 30 minutes of recharge time to destroy/create planets, compared to the 24 hours required by the First Death Star, and the ninety minutes required by the Second Death Star. The Orange Star's superlaser can also destroy/create suns, a ability neither Death Star has. The Orange Star's defenses are fast, powerful, and numerous in number, with backup systems and automated controls. The defenses of the Death Star are slow, not that powerful, and are moderate in number. They have few automated controls and no backup systems. Also, unlike the Death Star, which has an unshielded thermal exhaust port that is weak against proton torpedoes, photon torpedoes, and quantum torpedoes, as well other physical objects, the Orange Star's port is particle and ray shielded, with hundreds of powerful and fast defense guns, as well security locks and emergency sealing systems. Category:Orange Star Category:Galactic Empire Category:Science Fiction